Gift of Love
by miamachi
Summary: first happy ending made by our account. jasmin and christy did this read!


**hey ... this is the first happy ending we've made so FAR**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Gift Of Love**

It was December 31 and Mikan was watching the fireworks display from the terrace. She thought to herself

Mikan: "I wonder what gifts I will receive tomorrow. I am soo excited!"

The next morning, Mikan woke up happily "YEHEY! Today is my 14th birthday!" She cheerfully gets ready for her classes. She was all smiles when she arrived at their classroom, greeting everyone cheerfully and hoping that day would greet her back.

Mikan: Good Morning, Hotaru! Good morning, Ruka-pyon! Good Morning, Natsume! Good morning, Narumi-sensei! GOOD MORNING EVERYOOONEE!

But unfortunately, it seems that nobody remembered her birthday. She was a little disappointed but even though, she kept wearing her cheerful smile.

After class, Mikan was sitting on a bench all alone and sad. She was staring into deep space when someone sat beside her. She was shocked to see Natsume beside her, sitting quietly and reading his manga.

Natsume: Oi polkadots. What's bothering you

Natsume didn't even look at Mikan when he spoke.

Mikan: It seems that nobody remembered my birthday.

Natsume: How can you be sure? Here… (Natsume put a box into her lap)

Mikan: Wow! Thank you, Natsume! You remembered my birthday! What's this?

Natsume: If you want to find out that bad open it, its for you anyway. Baka.

Mikan unwrapped the gift. When she opened the box, she was shocked to see…….

Mikan: NATSUME, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!?!?!?!?!?

Natsume: What do you mean "What's the meaning of this?" It's my gift and you should be happy that I even considered giving you a gift.

Do you know what was in the box that made Mikan react that way? Its because Natsume gave her a box of panties with different patterns. There were orange, cherries, bananas, cherries, and other more patterns.

Mikan: You're right. I should be thankful to receive this gift of yours. I'm sorry. You're the only one who remembered my birthday. I shouldn't be mad at you.

There was a soft and romantic music as background and Mikan was starting to get a bit emotional.(tama ba ung term?)

Natsume: Stop it. It's not like its such a big deal that I gave you a gift. Let's go!

Natsume grabbed Mikan's hand and ran(more like drag). Natsume brought her to their classroom, Class B. The lights were off so it was dark inside.

Mikan: Why did you bring me here? Its so dark what are we supposed to do here?

Before Natsume could answer, the lights turned on.

Class B: SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!

All of her classmates, friends, and teachers were there. Mikan was surprised to see all of them. They didn't forget her birthday after all and was there to celebrate it with her.

There were cakes, foods, banner and more. Mikan was so happy with what she's seeing in front of her.

Mikan: AAAAAWWWWWWWWW!!!! Thanks you guys! I thought you all forgot my birthday.

Nonoko: How can we forget your birthday Mikan-chan?

Ana: Yeah she's right.

Everyone gathered around Mikan and sang her a happy birthday song. After the song, Some of her friends started giving gifts to Mikan one by one. The first one was Youichi.

Youichi: Here's your gift ugly.

Youichi gave her fluff puffs which made Mikan so happy. She was so happy that she hugged Youichi. Youichi was irritated by the hug and started releasing ghosts to go after Mikan. With this, Mikan ran around the room being chased by ghosts and all.

Mikan: WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Youichi stoooooooooopppppppp it!!!! Please youichi!!! WAAAAHHHHHH!!!! HEEEELLLLLPPP!!!!!

Natsume approached Youichi.

Natsume: Youichi stop it. Its her birthday after all. You can scare her tomorrow.

With that Natsume smirked.

Youichi: Ok daddy.

Mikan was tired but still has some energy left in her even after being chased by ghosts all around the room.

Mikan: Thanks Natsume. Thanks a lot.

Mikan was getting ready to ug Natsume when Natsume created a fire ball in his hand stopping Mikan from hugging him.

Natsume: Don't even dare.

Mikan: Uh uh uh. Sorry Natsume. Geez I was only trying to say thanks.

After that, Yuu, Nonoko, Ana and others told Mikan that their gift was the party and food itself. They were the ones to decorate the whole room.

The next group to give their gift was Tsubasa, Kaname, and Misaki. They gave Mikan three stuff animals.

(Mind you, Mikan still loves stuff animals even if she is now 14)

Tsubasa: Here's our gift for you. Hope you like it Mikan-chan!

Kaname: Yeah. Sorry if these stuff animals are lifeless. Tsubasa and Misaki didn't let me give them life.

Mikan: it's ok. Besides, if you gave them life, yours will shorten so its ok. I still love your gift. THANKS A LOT!!!

Misaki: We're glad you like it!

On with the fourth gift. Surprisingly, It was from Sumire.

Sumire: Here's my gift for you.

It was a friendship bracelet.

Mikan: Thanks Permy! I really like your gift. Does this mean you want to be my fri…

Sumire talked before Mikan could finish her sentence.

Sumire: Don't even thnk that because I gave that to you, I want to be your friend. I just don't know what I'll give you. That's all.

Mikan: oh. Well, thanks anyway.

Next will be Ruka's gift. It was a music box with a ballerina wearing pigtales just like Mikan. Mikan was so happy that she hugged Ruka. Ruka blushed a bit.

Natsume was about to come near Mikan when he saw her hug his best friend. He got jealous and started walking to the opposite direction – to the door. Mikan saw this and wanted to stop him but she was too late. The crowd got in the way and she couldn't see him anymore. She then decided to find Natsume after the party.

Next, Mr. Narumi approached Mikan to give her his gift.

Mr. Narumi: Mikan-chan here's my gift. It's a letter from your grandfather.

Mikan was so happy because she misses his grandpa so much and its not everyday she receives a letter from him. In the letter was written:

My Beloved Mikan,

Mikan how are you in the academy? I miss you so much. I really wish I can see you again. I know you're having a great time there in the academy so I'll let you stay there as you please.

Just promise me that you'll take care of yourself ok? I don't want my beloved granddaughter to get hurt. You know how much I love you so stay safe. And remember that I'll always be with you, in your heart.

Love Lots,

Your granpa

Mikan remembered her beloved grandpa and started to cry a bit. Tears can be seen at the corner of her eye. Before she could fully cry, her friends tried to cheer er up telling her that her best friend still has a gift for her. She wiped away her tears and faced Hotaru.

Hotaru: Here's my gift for you baka.

It was a hologram projector with pictures of the both of them. It was all their memories together. With this gift, Mikan cried and hug Hotaru. Hotaru smiled a bit and hug her best friend back. It was the first time Hotaru actually hugged her best friend.

Hotaru: Baka. I told you I don't want to see you crying. You look 30 less graceful already so stop it.

Mikan: Thanks a lot Hotaru!(wiping her tears away and trying to smile for her best friend) How about that Hotaru?

After that, Mikan thanked all her friends.

The party went on for about less than an hour. After the party, Mikan remembered Natsume and went out looking for him. The first place she looked was the sakura tree since it has a very special memory for the both of them(Natsume and Mikan's first kiss happened there). But unfortunately, Natsume was no where to be found. Mikan got sad and just sat at there leaning at its trunk.

Actually, Natsume was just behind the tree. Mikan, being dense as ever, just didn't see him. Of course Natsume knew she arrived. Mikan stared at the blue sky and rested.

Natsume: you're such a Baka. You didn't even saw me behind the tree.

Mikan was shocked to hear his voice and looked at him.

Mikan: Natsume why did you leave the party?

Natsume: hn. I just got bored.

Mikan: oh.

They both stared at the sky as the sun sets. After a while of silence, Mikan saw Natsume staring at her.

Mikan: What's the matter Natsume? Is anything wrong?

Instead of answering Mikan, Natsume just move closer to mikan. He kept moving closer until their faces was just inches apart. Natsume put his arms around her neck like he was hugging her. Mikan just closed her eyes preparing for what's about to happen next. After some quite some time, nothing happened to Mikan so she just opened her eyes. She was so surprised to see a necklace on her neck. It was silver and has a heart shaped pendant on it with her name in the middle. It also has diamonds around it which gave it an elegant and beautiful look.

Mikan: N-natsume…. What's this for?

Natsume: Baka. Its my REAL gift for you. I want you to know that I love you. I love you so much Mikan.

Mikan was shocked. She didn't talk for a while. Natsume, thinking that he was rejected, stood up and started walking away. But he was stopped when someone hugged him from the back.

Mikan: I love you too Natsume. And thanks a lot, you completed my birthday.

Natsume turned around and kissed Mikan on the lips. They stayed together and stared at the sky until night. That was the best birthday Mikan had ever experienced.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

they decided to do a lemon scene... haha! (JOKE)


End file.
